Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon
|genre = Platformer |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |platform = Nintendo 3DS |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Luigi's Mansion }} Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon is an upcoming game that was first announced on June 7, 2011 at E3 2011 that is going to be released for the Nintendo 3DS. Very few details have been revealed about this game, except that the game will be a sequel to Luigi's Mansion.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luigi's_Mansion_2 This game also is said to have many normal mansions and has an upgrade of the Poltergust 3000, the Poltergust 5000 along with the item itself. It will be released March 24, 2013. Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to the previous Luigi's Mansion, with Luigi exploring mansions, solving puzzles and defeating ghosts with the Poltergust 3000. It was stated at E3 that the game was meant to be a lot more puzzle-oriented. The game will feature a different game play style, hence shining light on the ghost face won't get the ghost away or stun them; players will need to activate a strobe function to stun the ghosts. In this game, the Dark Moon has shattered to pieces and Luigi needs to find the Dark Moon pieces for currently an unexplained reason. Confirmed Characters *Luigi *Professor E. Gadd *King Boo *Toads *Mario Enemies *Unnamed green ghosts *Unnamed red ghosts *Unnamed yellow ghosts *Mummies *Unnamed knight-armored enemies *Unnamed spider enemies Bosses *A giant spider, pocessed by a white/orange/red ghost with a horn. *Stairs, pocessed by a similar ghost before, but has 2 horns *A giant clock, pocessed by a similar ghost but has 3 horns Items *Coins *Poltergust 3000 *Poltergust 5000Nintendo Network E3 2011 *Keys *Gold Bars *Bills *Treasure Chests Rooms *Guard Hall *Front Yard *Study *Lab *Library *Dining Room *Foyer *Common Hall *Entrance *Garage *Secret Pocket *A pyramid themed room. *A Courtyard of some sort. It features Plants which give a key if they are flashed on with the strobe light. *A Greenhouse *A Bathroom *A Lab like room *A Room with blue floating orbs with the door blocked by glass *A snow filled room similar to the Cold storage Room in the First game *Another bathroom where Luigi can sit on the toilet and the wall turns backward into another Room *A living room where Luigi gets sucked into the chimney *A bedroom with giant spider-webs Luigi can sit on the bed and it mysteriously flips over *A cellar type area with sand piles that slow Luigi down similar to the cellar in the first game Trivia *This is Luigi's 3rd time starring a role in a video game. *Unlike the original Luigi's Mansion, Dark Moon has a total of 3 mansions that Luigi explores. *The battle style in this game is much different defintally making this game much harder than Luigi's Mansion. *The ghosts appear to be more smart as well. *SPOILER WARNING: On the original artowrk if you look closely at the camera, you can see a portrait of what looks like E.Gadd, (he also looks corupted and evil, making him look like the scariest charecter in the game.). This may mean you have to suck up E.Gadd and put him in a portrait because in the original game you have to suck up ghost and put them in the portraits as your main goal. Though this is yet uncomfirmed. Gallery File:King Boo LM2.png|Luigi fearing King Boo. File:Mario_Wiki_Luigi_HD_2.png|Luigi sucking in a ghost. File:Luigo_Mario_Wikia_Horified_HD_2.png|Luigi horrified. File:LM2 Logo.png|The beta logo, as seen in the E3 2011 trailer. Logo - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Another beta logo File:Two Red Ghosts - E3 2011 Trailer - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Two unnamed red ghosts chasing Luigi. File:Sucking up a tablecloth - E3 2011 Trailer - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Luigi sucking up a tablecloth. File:Looking Around the Mansion - E3 2011 Trailer - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Luigi seeking out the mansion. File:Sucking up green Ghosts - E3 2011 Trailer - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Luigi sucking up two unnamed green ghosts. File:Sandy Mansion - E3 2011 Trailer - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Luigi in a sandy mansion. File:E. Gadd's Lab - E3 2011 Trailer - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Luigi in Professor E. Gadd's lab. References Category:Upcoming Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games